


Date Night

by TerminallyCapricious



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Premature Ejaculation, but it's sexy tho, but like soft femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCapricious/pseuds/TerminallyCapricious
Summary: Harvey and the farmer have been dating for a while and the farmer is keen to progress things along.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a person possessed it's midnight I have class tomorrow  
> Pls forgive typos i'll probs catch them tomorrow lmao   
> Thanks for reading and i love you

You shrug off your coat and throw it over the back of one of the dining chairs. The late autumn air outside was bracing, chilling your cheeks on the walk over, but Harvey’s apartment is lovely and warm, likely owing to the fireplace roaring in the corner.

 

Harvey smiles at you a little shyly, he’d mentioned this morning that you should feel welcome to come over and hang out anytime you felt like it, and you were keen to take him up on his offer. The two of you had been dating for almost a full season at this point, had snuck many kisses in the park on his lunch breaks, and you were beginning to see him as real marriage material, so you’re very happy for this time alone with him. You stoop over to pull a bottle of homebrewed wine from your backpack, grinning as his face lights up with excitement. You know this is one of his favourite treats, it’s something you two first bonded over in the early days of your friendship.

 

“This is real special,” You throw him a sly wink and watch as his cheeks redden. “I brewed it with the finest melons from my summer harvest, and it’s been aging for a whole season. I really think I’m getting the hang of making top quality wines.”

 

He retreats into his small kitchen to hide his blush. “Well then I’ll have to dig out the good stemware, won’t I?”

 

You seat yourself at his table and pull the cork out with your teeth, listening as he tuts at you for it.

 

You recline back and cross one leg over the other, pulling down on the hem of the cute dress you borrowed from Haley- got to look nice for date night- as it refuses to comply with your unfeminine sitting posture. You allow yourself to stare at your boyfriend as he searches through his small cupboards for his good glasses. His jacket is off and hung on the coat rack, his tie abandoned on his work bench in the corner of the room. His sleeves were rolled up in the warmth of the room and he’d undone the top few buttons on his shirt. 

 

You’re glad to see him relaxed around you, you were half worried he’d be dressed up in his usual prim appearance for your casual hangout. Plus he was showing a good deal more skin than normal.

 

He sits down across from you at the small table and begins pouring the wine into two glasses. From this angle you can appreciate the is aesthetic from the front, noticing the thick chest hair beginning to peek out from the open v of his neckline. You hadn’t thought much about how hairy he’d be but honestly you’re not surprised. You want to run your hands through that chest hair. 

 

A soft growling noise breaks your reverie and after receiving a surprised look from Harvey, you realise that you’re the one making it.

 

His eyes are wide and his face is flushed a delicious red, and you realise you’re staring at him like you want to eat him alive. He bites his lip under your gaze and averts his eyes as this only draws your attention to his mouth.

 

“Is-” He begins, nervous. “Is everything ok?”

 

You lick your lips in turn, not replying verbally as you stand from the table, wine forgotten for the moment. You offer a hand to him and watch as he grabs it curiously, rising to follow you.

 

You lead him to his small, single, bachelor bed- big enough for what you have planned though- and sit him on the edge. You pull a hair tie from your wrist and smoothly tie your long hair back into a practical ponytail, noticing how he watches the smooth lines of your neck reveal themselves.

 

You look to him one more time, trying to gauge his interest in proceeding. He looked dishevelled already, his normally pressed white shirt was crumpled from a day of wear, his short curls laid over his forehead, the blush from earlier still hadn’t left his cheeks, and his lightly-bitten lips were already red. You notice the look of nervousness on his face, but his eyes shine with a questioning eagerness as he patiently waits for you to continue.

 

A shark-like grin spreads immediately over your face and you can see him swallow as he smiles back at you.

 

Your hands come to your hips, rustling at the flimsy fabric of your borrowed dress. With a few quick, practiced maneuvers, you manage to wiggle your panties off from under your dress, letting them fall to your feet while remaining covered. Harvey’s eyes bulge out of his head the moment he sees them hit the floor and suddenly he’s gripping the bedspread tightly. You can see goosebumps break out on his arms and his breathing picks up in pace and his eyes flick back up to your face. Your confident grin doesn’t falter.

 

“Holy cow.” He breathes out, reverent.

 

It strokes your ego and it it’s the only confirmation you need, so you pounce on your boyfriend, wrapping your arms around his waist and tackling him back onto his bed, laying him out flat and straddling his lap. You gently remove his glasses, askew from the fall, and place them on his bedside table. You know his vision is good enough that he can see you clearly on his lap and he seems to be having trouble deciding what to focus on.

 

So you take the choice away from him, you lean in and kiss him, deep and possessive. You guide his hands up to rest on your exposed thighs where your dress is hiked up, enjoying the feeling of his hot, broad hands against you. Your tongue runs over the inside of his teeth and he’s whimpering and moaning into your mouth already, and you can feel him hard and poking against your centre where you’re straddling him. You move your hand to his throat, not strangling, just a constant branding pressure, as though it were a stand-in for a collar. Hmm, that’s a nice thought, you log it away for later. 

 

You pull back from the kiss and Harvey is panting and deeply flushed. You double check you’re not actually pushing on his throat and realise that he’s just insanely turned on. You flash him another smile and bite your lip, feeling your arousal growing right beside his. You slide yourself along the hard line of his crotch and remember that you’re not wearing anything under your dress anymore. He’ll probably have to wash these pants, but you can tell he doesn’t seem to mind.

 

You lean back down and kiss as his throat, immediately glad that you had the forethought to tie your hair back, you’re sure it would be a huge obstacle at this point. You drag your cheek over his rough stubble, relishing the brief scratches before you start to nibble, just barely, below his chin. His hands clutch at your thighs in response and you trail your affections downwards a little, undoing his shirt as you go and reaching a spot beneath his collar before you start leaving marks.

 

You’re sucking a mean, dark hickey into the junction between your boyfriend’s neck and shoulder when you realise just how much of a wreck he’s become. You can feel his hips thrust up in arhythmic, aborted motions, torn between searching for friction and remaining polite and restrained. You chuckle into his ear and you relish in the full body shiver you pull from him. You pull back and lick your lips at the quiet whine he gives in response.

 

You unbutton his shirt the rest of the way until it’s lying open splayed out around him, enjoying the sight laid out before you for a moment. You run your fingers through the thick, curly chest hair just like you’d been dreaming of for the last few minutes, dragging your blunt nails lightly over his soft skin. The noises you’re drawing from him are truly bordering on obscene considering how little you’ve really done to him so far.

 

You shift backwards and take a moment to appraise the significant tent in his sensible pants, making sure that he sees your hungry gaze as you bite your lip and play with the button of his fly.

 

His hands are once again clutching the bedsheets and he looks up at you like a man who has seen god. You try not to let it feed your ego, but you absolutely fail. You grin at him once more, hungry, all teeth, and undo his fly, rubbing your palm over him lightly as you undo his zip. The action punches a moan from him and his awed desperation has you so fucking hot for him.

 

You reach into his pants and pull his cock out of his open fly, enjoying the feeling of the firm weight in your hand. You shift the fabric of his pants down a little so that it rests, hard, against his stomach, and you can feel your mouth water as you stare at it. You take another moment to observe your boyfriend. If he looked debauched before, then he’s positively ruined now, and it sends a proud, possessive thrill through you.

 

With little fanfare, you pull your dress over your head, unclip your bra and throw both garments to the ground, now sitting naked at your vantage point poised above him.

 

His gaze roams up and down along your body repeatedly, mouth hanging slightly agape like he can’t believe he’s really seeing this. You shift yourself back forward and resume your original position, straddling his lap. You rest part of your weight downwards and the both of you stare at the spot where you meet, his cock nestled softly under your wetness. His hands tighten a little in the sheets before they unclench, twitching uncertainly toward you, as though he’s unsure whether he’s allowed to touch.

 

You grab his hands and guide them to your hips, content to let him decide whether to let them wander down to your ass and thighs or up to your chest. Unsurprisingly, he meekly leaves them where they are, though his tight grip is reflective of his obviously very aroused state.

 

You lean back in to kiss him and you both moan a little as the movement shifts the place where your bodies meet. Your kiss is messy and absolutely  _ filthy _ , the two of you moving in small, circular motions to get friction against each other. You pull back to bite at his lip as you rake your nails down his chest, and god he’s panting into your mouth like he’s already getting fucked.

 

You sit yourself back up in his lap and lock eyes with him meaningfully. You smirk at him and he whimpers under your attention, you can feel his legs shaking just a little and it drives you absolutely wild knowing that you’re the one who got him like this. You run your hands down his chest, maintaining eye contact as you trace teasingly through the hair on his stomach. You glance down and watch as your hands run over the slight bumps of his hip bones as they rise and fall with his desperate breaths and his needy twitches. You love having this control over him.

 

Your eyes return to his as your thumbs begin massaging the dips under his hip bones, so close to touching him where he needs it. Making sure that you have his complete attention, you smirk down at him and throw him and wink and-

 

“ _ Oh! _ ”

 

The way his head is thrown back startles you for a moment, but you quickly catch on. He’s coming, mostly untouched, just from a filthy wink. You don’t think you could’ve gotten a bigger ego boost.

 

You lick your lips and take in the scene before you, rocking gently to give him some extra friction as he rides through the waves of his orgasm. God he has a sexy orgasm face. His eyes are scrunched closed, his cheeks aflame in bright red, and his mouth hangs open, wrapped around a ceaseless array of moans and gasps. You see his spend splashing across his chest and you’re overcome with the need to lick it up.

 

But as you bend down you notice his eyes are open once more, and even through his harsh panting, he looks more embarrassed than you’ve ever seen anyone look. His mouth opens and shuts a few times as he searches for the right words to say.

 

“I- I’m sorry.” Is all he offers and you bristle a little.

 

“About what? That was hot as hell.” You hope your tone is comforting enough, and you lean in to nip at his earlobe for good measure. “I love watching you crumble to pieces for me.”

 

He can’t possibly blush any harder, but at least you can see a shy smile beginning to peak out from under his moustache.

 

“Really?” He looks up at you.

 

“Absolutely. And as much as I’m sure I’ll enjoy teasing you in the future-” He squirms a little as you whisper this in his ear. “I’m also very keen to spend an evening testing how many orgasms I can wring out of you.”

 

His whole body shudders beneath you and the movement reminds you of just how wet you are.

 

“So long as you don’t mind giving me a helping hand as well.” You tease.

 

He props himself up on his arms and nods so enthusiastically it would be funny if it weren’t so hot. You entertain the idea of keeping him in your farmhouse as a live-in sex toy, only there for you to play with. You somehow feel as though he wouldn’t object. 

 

“Anything you want.” He responds, earnestly, again staring at the heat between your legs.

 

“I want to sit on your face.” You say, decisively, with a small grin. And you watch as his mouth falls back open and his eyes gape at you like he’s once again seen god.

 

You feel his cock give a valiant twitch beneath you at the idea and it seems you’re both excited about the rest of the evening ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised that maybe i should start taking requests? Like I'm so keen on stardew characters,,,  
> Idk if you like my writing and want me to take a crack at an idea leave it in the comments??


End file.
